


Nothing Unsaid

by BouncyPickle



Category: xXx (2002), xXx: Return of Xander Cage
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, So Sorry about that, i'm bad at accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: Five times Nicks said it first and one time he didn't.





	

“Take my hand!” Tennyson was surprised to see Nicks above him, leaning over the edge with his arm outstretched; “What are you deaf? Hurry up and grab my hand you dumbass!” His voice was a lot more frantic than Tennyson felt even though he was the one hanging over the side of a fifty floor skyscraper by nothing but his leather belt and a couple of seriously sturdy belt loops. “Ten, man, grab my hand,” Nicks shook his fingers at him, somehow bending even further over the edge in an attempt to close the space between them. 

“Do ye seriously think you can lift me up over that edge by yerself?” Tennyson snorted and whatever metal was holding him up creaked in protest when he moved. 

“I seriously think you're going to fall to your death if I don't try,” Nicks snapped back angrily and suddenly Tennyson realized just how high he actually was. 

Cars on the street looked like ants. 

“Ah, good point,” he chuckled uneasily and reached toward the offered lifeline; “If ah don't die in a car crash, ah’d never forgive meself.” 

“How about you shut the hell up about dying and start climbing!” Tennyson could hear the strain in the younger man's voice as he attempted to lift some of his weight. 

Just as Nicks managed to help Tennyson get high enough to barely grab the edge of the roof, the metal support beam holding him snapped. His grip wavered but held firm, only because Nicks’ other arm shot out like a flash and grabbed his wrist in a vice grip. Together they scrambled until Tennyson threw his too long legs up over the edge and they toppled together into a heap on the rooftop. 

Tennyson’s forehead was shoved into Nicks’ stomach, the younger man's knee poking sharply into his ribcage, and Tennyson laughed; “Thanks Nicky.” 

The smaller man squirmed under him, hand pushing at the top of his head; “Get off of me, you weigh a ton.” 

Tennyson chuckled as he pushed himself up and off of the younger man's waist. Nicks looked away, hand rubbing at his slim shoulder. “Jesus, I think I tore something,” he whined and Tennyson wrapped his fingers around the younger man's hand and lifted it up. His other hand came up, thumb pressing into Nicks’ shoulder and massaging it gently. 

“Ah don't think so,” Tennyson hummed thoughtfully; “It'd probably hurt more if ya did. How about ah massage it fer ya? I do owe you my life after all.” Tennyson watched as Nicks flushed red and vehemently shot down his offer before shrugging. “Whatever ye say, lad,” he stood and stuck out a hand for Nicks to take; “Ah think ah need a real stiff drink after that. You in?” 

Nicks grabbed his fingers and let Tennyson pull him to his feet. “More than one stiff drink and you’re buying.” Tennyson didn’t have it in him to disagree before he pulled Nicks along behind him by the firm grip on his hand, so very ready to be off this rooftop and back on solid ground.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kiss me, dude,” were words Tennyson never expected to hear from Nicks, especially not when directed at himself. 

Tennyson only had a moment to stutter before Nicks was gripping the front of his coat and dragging the taller man down into a kiss. He went easily, confused and compliant. They were in a club, Nicks’ zone, and it was packed full of people grinding all over each other. 

Tennyson had only come in because Hawk had parked the second getaway vehicle in a lot labeled ‘no parking’ and it had been towed. He was looking for Xander when Nicks had rushed up to him, immediately closing in much too closely. 

Then they were kissing and Tennyson may not have known what in the hell was going on but he could feel the tension radiating off the younger man. Where Nicks’ fingers curled into his jacket, Tennyson could feel the tremble of his hands. 

So instead of pulling away in confusion, Tennyson wrapped his arms behind the slimmer man's back, pulled Nicks closer and deepened the kiss. Nicks relaxed against him for a second until a voice broke out behind him, yelling loud enough to be heard over the music. 

“You!” he grabbed Nicks by the hood and tried to pull him away, Tennyson held firm. He snagged the man’s hand and wrenched it back until he released Nicks and his knuckles cracked painfully. He waited until Nicks turned in his arms to face their offender. 

“Just what the hell do ya think yer doing there, mate?” Tennyson was surprised by the intensity of his own voice. 

“Let go of me man!” Tennyson obliged only when Nicks nodded; “What's your problem??” 

Nicks snorted in that shithead way of his; “You're the one with a problem. Sounds like you speak English to me but what, you never learned the word no or something?” Tennyson growled before he could stop himself and the man in front of them looked visibly shaken; “I told you I was already seeing someone, asshole.” 

“I thought he was just playing hard to get,” the man squeaked, confessing to Tennyson and asking for forgiveness at the same time; “I thought his 6’6” boyfriend was made up!” 

“Do ah look made up to ye?” Tennyson stepped forward and Nicks instinctively ducked behind his shoulder; “Either way, no means no arsehole.” 

Tennyson wasn't sure where the surge of protective rage came from but before he could stop himself, his meaty fist slammed into the man's face, knocking him to the floor with one solid blow. The man twisted and fell on his stomach, arms askew by his sides; he groaned pitifully. 

Only when he was down, did Nicks sag in relief behind Tennyson. “Thanks man,” he chuckled but his voice was still the tiniest bit shaky; “I seriously owe you one.” 

“No,” Tennyson spun around and Nicks’ eyes widened, startled; “Ye don't, Nicky,” he laid a hand on Nicks’ shoulder and the other man deflated; “Ye never owe me for sumthin like that, ye hear? Punching dirtbags into dust is a hobby a mine.” 

Nicks laughed; “Got it but...thanks, Ten, for what it's worth. Sorry about the,” he flushed red and it made Tennyson smirk, hidden in his beard; “you know.” 

Then Tennyson laughed, slinging his arm over Nicks’ shoulders and steering him toward the bar, where he could hear Xander’s laugh. “Don't apologize bout that either,” Tennyson waved off Nicks confused look; “It's not often an old man like me gets to make out with hot young things like you.” That had Nicks gaping like a fish, blushing and struggling to find something to say. 

So instead, Tennyson released him and turned toward Xander; “Hey, X, ah got some bad news for ye mate!”

 

* * *

 

 

“You wanna make out?” and Nicks was just full of surprises. Tennyson would have thought he was talking to someone, literally anyone, else but they were alone. Just the two of them. “I, uh, I mean it's just,” Nicks continued on when Tennyson didn't say anything; “I think you're hot, too. Just so you know. You crazy bastard.” 

The last part he added with a chuckle and it was a part of their routine snark. ‘You freakin’ psychopath!’ was reserved for especially dangerous stunts. ‘You insane speed freak’ for car chases. ‘You're crazy man. Crazy!’ for when Tennyson didn't die. ‘You crazy bastard’ Nicks used as a term of endearment. 

While Nicks’ voice often came out accusatory and bitter like vinegar, ‘you crazy bastard’ always rolled off his tongue as sweet as honey. Usually followed by a light laugh and Tennyson had memorized that look in the younger man's eyes; one of disbelief and awe and respect and maybe something else he couldn't place. 

Tennyson pushed himself out from under the car he was working on so he could arch a brow at the other man. Red spread across Nicks’ face. 

“Whatever, just forget I said anything, okay?” he snapped defensively but Tennyson stopped him before Nicks could storm off. 

“Let me get this straight. Ye want to make out with me?” Nicks just shrugged helplessly and Tennyson’s curious mind took over; “Ye can't be serious, Nicky,” he watched as Nicks’ shoulders slumped and he looked away painfully; “I'm twice yer age! And if ye can score ladies like Taylor Swift what in the world would ye want with an old fool like me, lad?” His accent had a terrible habit of getting thicker the more frustrated he became. Nicks never struggled to understand. 

“You make me feel safe,” Nicks mumbled. 

Tennyson admittedly didn't know much about Nicks, but he did know the younger man was an orphan. He wondered if this was some sort of daddy complex as Nicks regained confidence and dropped down, seating himself across Tennyson’s waist. Nicks swallowed thickly, nervous, and suddenly Tennyson wasn't. 

He leaned upward, so he was sitting chest to chest with the younger man. When he looked into Nicks’ deep eyes, Tennyson suddenly recognized what emotion had pooled there. Nicks, he realized, looked at him like that all the time only Tennyson had never been able to put a name to it before. Attraction. That, Tennyson certainly understood and he swiftly closed the space between them. 

His lips pressed into Nicks’ and the moment they did the younger man grabbed at his shoulders like a lifeline. Though, to be fair, he was clutching at Nicks’ hips just as desperately.

“For the record,” Tennyson panted when Nicks ducked down to suck at his throat; “I still think this is a bad idea.” 

Nicks chuckled into the sensitive flesh of his neck and whispered; “I make the plans remember?” 

So Tennyson slid his hands up Nicks’ sides, under his shirt, and relished the way the younger man shivered; “Aye, aye boss.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck me,” of all the things Tennyson had heard panted luridly past those lips, that had never been one of them. Their relationship...thing they had between them was something Tennyson hadn't dared to put much faith in. He tended to live in the moment; kissing Nicks would have been enough and then making out would have sufficed. 

The two of them had only shared a bed once, falling asleep on accident after a particularly exhausting mission, and Adele had made fun of them for it for over three weeks straight. It had felt so nice to wake up with Nicks wrapped in his arms though. 

“Ten, come on man,” Nicks panted out a breathless laugh, lying on his back below the taller man; “Didn't break you, did I?” 

“Ye can't possibly mean…” Tennyson just trailed off helplessly, out of his depth; “Ye want me inside you?” 

Nicks flushed but his lips pulled up into a playful smirk--the one he gave Tennyson before the older man found he did, in fact, like getting bitten on the nipples or before Tennyson discovered that yes, hickies could really be placed anywhere on one's body. 

“Nicky,” he sighed but his heart was hammering in his ears; “I don't want to hurt ye lad. I'm very...proportional, ye know?” 

Nicks snorted; “Yeah you got a fucking elephant dick, I'm well aware.” 

Tennyson couldn't stop the booming laugh that echoed from his throat at that. Nicks grinned, lithe fingers trailing up the back of Tennyson’s neck to tangle in his hair. He didn't tug, just held on. It was something Tennyson had noticed pretty early on; Nicks held onto him tightly almost always, as if somehow he thought Tennyson would disappear if he didn't. Tennyson, on the other hand, had no intention of going anywhere. 

“I don't care,” Nicks sighed, defeat trickling into his hopeful gaze; “I like that you have a big cock. The thought of it inside me, filling me, makes me so fucking ho-” Tennyson clamped a hand over the younger man's mouth, his own face red as a tomato. 

“Stop talking or ah’ll come in my pants and ruin everything,” he chuckled but his eyes panned over Nicks’ form thoughtfully. 

He was so slender and muscles, not too sharp but by no means soft, rippled underneath clean, smooth skin. Tennyson knew that Nicks wasn’t exactly a virgin, well maybe he’d never been with another man before, and somehow the younger man seemed so innocent. He was beautiful and, well, if Tennyson was being honest with himself, Nicks could do a lot better than a crazy old fool like him. 

Nicks reached down and slowly pulled Tennyson’s hand up off of his mouth. A gentle kiss was placed on the older man’s palm before Tennyson caressed Nicks’ soft cheek with his calloused fingers. 

“Please,” and Tennyson had never heard Nicks plead with him like that either; his breath left him; “Please, Ten. I want you so much.” 

The desperation in the younger man's voice finally shattered Tennyson’s convictions. He dropped forward, diving into Nicks’ mouth, and their tongues met ferociously. His hands dropped down the younger man's chest, past his belly button, and then Tennyson was ripping Nicks’ pants open. 

Nicks lifted his hips eagerly, breaking the kiss so he could chant little wanton pleas across Tennyson’s lips. Tennyson’s head spun as he pulled Nicks’ jeans down, revealing his long, hard cock to the older man for the first time. Tennyson wanted to pause to enjoy the view but not more than he wanted Nicks to be completely naked under him. 

He jerked Nicks’ pants down past his knees, down his calves and finally off his feet. When he allowed himself to take in the younger man's body, Tennyson immediately noticed that Nicks had his eyes wrenched shut, an arm thrown over his bright red features. Tennyson grinned, a husky laugh breaking free from his throat. 

“Goddamn yer beautiful,” Tennyson growled as he slipped his hands under Nicks’s knees. He leaned in to kiss the inside of one before positioning himself between the younger man's legs. 

A half-hearted; “Shut up,” passed Nicks’ lips but he was smiling, features relaxed. 

“Not a chance,” Tennyson shot back, leaning forward even more and placing his lips against the sensitive skin of Nicks’ inner thigh. 

When his tongue slipped out to have a taste, a long shuddering moan was his reward. Tennyson certainly wanted to hear more of those. He opened his mouth to ask for lube just as Nicks reached down, frantically stuffing a bottle into his hands. 

“Come on, hurry it up old man,” the fact that he was breathless and panting stole any bite from Nicks’ words. 

Tennyson just grinned, shaking his head a little disbelievingly as he squirted the slick substance onto his fingers. Watching himself reach under the smaller man, watching his own fingers slip between his round cheeks, was almost surreal. Tennyson could hardly believe he was being allowed to touch the younger man in such a place.

The impatient shifting of the narrow hips below informed Tennyson he was taking far too long. He drug his fingertip up to the younger man’s entrance and gently, with more tenderness than he had ever shown anything before, slipped inside. Nicks’ ribcaged jumped, his breath hitching, and Tennyson was pretty damn sure Nicks really had never done this before.

“Just relax, Nicky,” Tennyson leaned down, mouth hovering just above the slender cock in front of him. When his hot breath washed over Nicks’ length, Tennyson watched as a full body shiver rippled through him.

When Tennyson worked a second finger inside, he slid his wet tongue up Nicks’ stiffness to distract the younger man from any discomfort. This time when Nicks tangled a hand into his hair, he gave it a hard yank and Tennyson let out a deep, pleased moan.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Nicks arched his back, squirming under Tennyson’s hands and god, he was a spectacle like this, his skin just starting to glimmer with a sheen of sweat; “That f-feels so good, Ten.”

“Careful, lad,” Tennyson mumbled as he mouthed along the side of Nicks’ cock; “keep stroking my ego like that and ah won’t last long enough to fuck ya.”

“You fucking better,” Nicks gasped, petulant, and Tennyson just chuckled.

As Tennyson pressed a third finger inside, Nicks flinched, hissing. Tennyson knew it was a lot to take so he went slow and easy. His mouth sucked at the tip of Nicks’ hardness as he laid his palm over Nicks’ flat stomach, rubbing gently. Nicks’ free hand shot down and grabbed Tennyson’s fingers resting over his abs and squeezed them tightly. If it hurt the broken knuckles that had never quite healed right, Tennyson wasn’t going to complain.

“Ten,” Nicks pleaded as the older man sucked more of his cock into his mouth and it was music to Tennyson’s ears; “Ten, please. Do it now, I’m ready. Come on.”

Tennyson wasn’t completely sure he believed the other man, but he obeyed him anyway. He lifted Nicks’ leg, hooking the younger man’s knee over his elbow so he could hold him open. Nicks was flushed red, embarrassed Tennyson supposed, but that didn’t stop him from reaching up and gripping Tennyson’s arms like he was trying to rip his biceps off.

“Easy,” Tennyson bent down, thick cock sliding along the juncture of Nicks’ thigh and waist, so he could kiss the corner of Nicks’ mouth; “Ah’ve got you.”

Nicks nodded, letting out a shaky breath as Tennyson lined himself up. The older man squirted a generous amount of lube between them, could never have too much lube, before pressing the tip of his cock against Nicks’ opening. He eased his hips forward, sliding inside, as Nicks arched his back and whimpered.

Tennyson nearly lost it right then and there but he managed to focus; not something he was really all that good at but seeing Nicks like this brought it out in him. Inch by inch, Nicks took him until Tennyson was finally completely sheathed in his hot, tight--so fucking tight, body. The moment his hips pressed firmly into the back of Nicks’ thighs, a moan was knocked from the younger man’s throat like Tennyson’s dick had punched it out of him.

When Tennyson bent forward and the angle changed, Nicks gasped. The older man didn’t stop leaning forward until he was kissing at Nicks’ sensitive throat and the younger man’s arms looped around behind his neck, holding Tennyson close. As if he wanted to be anywhere else but here right now.

“God you-it feels-I-” Nicks stammered, breath shaky and Tennyson briefly worried maybe it was all too much for the younger man. Before he could ask, Nicks let out an even sigh into his ear, nipping at it and whispering huskily; “You do know what you’re doing right? Don’t need an instruction manual, do you? Come on.”

“Ah’ll have ye know, instruction manuals are no joking matter,” Nicks laughed at him, breath hot across Tennyson’s throat, and Tennyson added; “but ah catch yer meaning. Are ye sure yer ready?”

“Yes, fuck,” Nicks ran his blunt fingernails across Tennyson’s shoulder blade and Tennyson groaned; “Wait any longer and I’ll have to go to the hospital for an erection lasting longer than four hours.  _ Move _ .”

Tennyson shook his head, shaggy hair brushing Nicks’ forehead before complying. He pulled his hips back, sliding out slowly, before snapping forward, burying himself inside Nicks to the hilt with one hard thrust. Nicks’ head fell back, gasping, so Tennyson kept going.

He alternated between long, deep thrusts and hard, shallow thrusts just to listen to Nicks gasp and moan and whimper. Tennyson didn’t even know Nicks could make so many pretty noises. On one sharp, upward thrust, Nicks jerked, body snapping upward and fingers clawing at the backs of his shoulders.

“There!” he gasped, thighs tightening, curling over Tennyson’s body; “Again, please, Ten-”

“Ah got you,” Tennyson kissed at Nicks’ temple; “It’s alright.”

Tennyson angled his hips, aiming for the spot inside that seemed to drive Nicks wild, and quickened his pace. Nicks was shaking under him, words aborted by wanton breaths and tiny, lurid whimpers. He knew the younger man was close when Tennyson could feel Nicks’ thighs trembling around him.

Dropping a big, rough hand down, Tennyson wrapped it around Nicks’ throbbing cock. Immediately Nicks jerked closer, pressing his sweaty forehead into Tennyson’s neck and gasping his name over and over. He wouldn’t last much longer but then again, neither would Tennyson.

All it took were two fast, hard strokes over his cock and Nicks was coming between Tennyson’s thick fingers. Nicks let out a shout into Tennyson’s throat as his arms tightened reflexively, crushing the taller man into him. 

When all of the muscles in Nicks’ body rippled and spasmed with his release, Tennyson was done for. He pulled out just as his thick cock twitched, spilling his load all over the pure, soft skin of Nicks’ thighs. The sight of Nicks lying under him, panting, flushed, sweaty and covered in their come, would make a veteran hooker blush.

“Damn, ye really are beautiful ye know,” Tennyson was out of breath too, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Nicks’ slim waist; “Don’t know what ye could possibly see in a crazy, old bastard like me.”

Nicks chuckled but it turned into a moan when Tennyson licked a stripe of come up off his stomach; “I couldn’t tell you.”

Tennyson rested his forehead into the younger man’s ribs and laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t leave me,” Tennyson hated how scared Nicks sounded. He was scared too, though. His old heart was hammering away in his chest even as it sank into the pit of his stomach. 

Nicks was trapped underneath a very large, very heavy chunk of cement. Their current “safe house” had turned out to be anything but and if Becky hadn’t caught the signal as fast as she had, they’d all probably be dead. Instead the building was bombed and most of them were just barely hit by the blast. Nicks was not one of the lucky ones.

“Listen to me, Nicky,” Tennyson’s voice sounded so much more calm than he felt; “Ah cannae lift that off ye by meself. Ah’ve got to go get some help.”

Nicks grabbed his hand desperately. Tears swelled in his eyes and they matched the shiny blood flowing down from under his hair. He definitely had a concussion and probably much more than just that.

“Please, Ten,” his voice broke and so did Tennyson’s heart; “Please don’t leave me behind.”

Tennyson grabbed Nicks’ chin, lifting him into a firm, reassuring kiss. When he pulled back, he swiped a tear off of Nicks’ cheek and Nicks was staring at him like he was on the verge of breaking down. That just wouldn’t do.

“Nicky, ah will never, ever leave ye, do ye hear me?” he was surprised by the sincerity in his own words; “Ahm coming back fer ye and ah always will. Now let me be the hero and save ye, alright?”

Nicks nodded once, hesitantly, but Tennyson would take it. He was immediately on his feet, ignoring the startlingly painful twinge in his own side, and searched out his companions. Rounding them all up wasn’t that hard; they were in the process of regrouping and he yelled at them to follow, promising an explanation on the way if they hurried.

Everyone in triple X was fit as hell; it was basically a requirement, so when they all combined their strength they managed to lift the cement enough for Tennyson to haul Nicks free. The younger man was crying, chanting his disbelief that they came back for him under his breath and Tennyson shushed him.

“Of course ah did, Nicky,” he wrapped his long arms around Nicks’ shoulders and kissed the younger man on his bloody forehead; “Ahm not going anywhere. Ye can’t get rid of me that easy, lad.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah love you,” Tennyson had never expected such a thing to come from his own mouth. It was  _ true _ of course but that didn’t mean he wasn’t surprised hearing it said aloud.

Nicks eyes twinkled in amusement and he pulled Tennyson in for a short, sweet kiss. “I love you too,” he chuckled against the older man’s mouth; “You crazy bastard.”


End file.
